


The monster under your bed is me

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Horror, Light Angst, M/M, Randomness, Sad, Short, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, TOPFL Halloween Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: It was a cold, rainy night. But Josh and Tyler were comfortably safe inside. Or were they?





	The monster under your bed is me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- it's fanfiction and I don't think about any of them in this way, nor is this medically correct.

\-------

Tyler stares out from the window. It had been raining for hours and the heavy gusts of wind threw the cold water against the windowpane. Didn't matter. They were inside.

"I wonder, is the Autumn finally here."

Drip

Drip

_Drip_

Now his attention is drawn to the dripping and he lets out a sigh.

"We need to fix that faucet. I might actually have the tools. Tomorrow I'll try to do it."

He fiddles with the sheet and tilts his head.

"Have you ever thought if we would have never met? You would still be there, with _her_. And I..."

The rattling sound distracts him. Rubbing his face he tries to find the thread that slipped through his fingers. The thought he lost. Letting out a sigh again and shifts.

"Yeah. Me. I would still be there. Alone. You remember when I told you about it?"

Another rattle, changing to a gurgle.

"Did you hear that?" he frowns.

Another rattle. And again.

"That's annoying. Maybe it's the pipes. Should I go and check? This house is breaking down."

He stays silent, listening.

"Kinda comfortable here though. It's probably nothing."

"Anyway... It was always so cold there. You know how it can get. Seemed like it was freezing me down to the bones. The darkness would have been tolerable without the coldness. It really would have been."

Then the sound of dripping is there again. It had been there the whole time, he just hadn't acknowledged it.

Rattle.

Drip

Drip

_Drip_

Gurgle.

Tyler raises his eyebrow, "That was one thing I hated there the most. The noises. The _voices_. Everywhere around. In the ceiling. In the cracks on the walls. Telling you what not to do. What to do. To the point you think they are _inside_ your own head. Whispers in the darkness... Even when I was sleeping."

"I really don't..." he frowns. More dripping and gurgling. A wheeze now too, almost like a hissing teakettle. Raspier. "No I really don't know what that is. Strange."

He listens to the sounds and let's out a heavy sigh, giving up. At least for a while.

"Anyway. Where was I? The place, yes. Cold, dark, and noisy. Then you came along. Do you remember what you said to me? That it's not forever. That, _that_ place isn't. You said that it's not my fault. That what they tell me isn't."

Tyler smiles and closes his eyes. "It took me so long to believe you. That I shouldn't change just because they said I am not well."

He shakes his head trying to ignore the gurgling. It seems louder now, almost like it's echoing from the walls.

"But she... she was like _them_. She insisted that it's wrong. That _I_ am wrong. Imagine what it does when you have spent there so long... So long that the it's not just the day and night that merge together, but the seasons. And then someone says that I belong there.

"That's what she said. Remember? _Tyler you are sick. You won't drag him down with you. Don't think a second that Josh actually likes you. It's pity. Just that_", Tyler mocks her voice.

"Then she went on and on. I think the last one was _don't come near us._ Maybe? My memory has holes here and there. Some seem a lot bigger than the others."

Drip

Drip

_Drip_

"But you didn't leave me. You stayed. No matter what, you stayed. I'm really thankful for that. You must know that, right? That you showed me that I can be me and it's okay. She was so mad, I remember..." Tyler swallows thickly.

"She yelled. At you. She directed it to me but she yelled at you. And... I'm so sorry that I got so angry. Honestly, I shouldn't have even given her that much attention. But babe, she yelled at _you_. That's not okay."

Longer wheezing rattle and he sighs.

"Anyway, she is gone now, and that's the most important thing", he smiles and lies down.

"Josh. I really don't like you come to bed straight from the shower. The sheets take forever to dry", he continues but can’t help the small chuckle. He tries to straighten the sheets but gives up after a while.

Staring at the fingers tangled in the sheets, squeezing the fabric, only barely seeing them in the darkness, he trails his hand carefully down Josh's arm. Somehow his throat squeezes shut and he shivers.

"I don't know where that came from. It's like..." Tyler continues but stops when another set of shivers shake him. The feeling is weird, like a sudden wave of sorrow. He stares at the ceiling, thinking. Wondering what was it and where did it come from. Then he just shrugs it off and pulls the duvet to cover himself. Shifting he reaches his arm over Josh’s chest and snuggles against him.

“Damn, you are really cold. Aren’t you freezing?”

Drip

Drip

_Drip_

“Well, at least the rattling thingy stopped.”

He stops to listen, only confirming his thought. Only slow dripping and his breathing. The only two noises in the room.

“I like this. No other unnecessary noises except the dripping. So quiet", he smiles and closes his eyes.

Ever so slowly something is emerging from the depths of his mind and he has to focus to figure it out. He frowns as images flash behind his closed eyelids. Confused he tries to make some sense to them, but somehow everything just melts together. The dripping and the memory of the strange rattling. And how Josh is cold and wet, not seeming to dry.

Then his hand catches cold steel and he lets out a sharp breath. And now it all comes rushing back to his mind.

That the wetness on the sheets wasn’t water but Josh’s blood. The crimson liquid slowly trailing along Josh’s arm and dripping from the fingers to the pool beside the bed was his blood. And the steel his hand had caught was a knife.

And that the rattling and gurgling had been Josh dying. That he had been drawing his last breaths while Tyler had been sitting there.

Tyler keeps his eyes closed and focuses to the dripping that is getting slower and slower. He smiles. Because this way, Josh really was his. _Forever_.

\----------


End file.
